whisperingfandomcom-20200213-history
Original series
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice Episode 9: The School of Hard Knocks English Dub Misty: (to Giselle) Not so fast! A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help! You may look beautiful, but you remind me of an old saying about how beauty's only skin deep. Giselle: (to Misty) Jealously's not very pretty either, is it? Ash: (to Brock) I better do something. Brock: (to Ash) Wise Pokemon trainers never get involved in a catfight. Ash: Huh? Episode 42: Showdown at Dark City English Dub Girl: Please, please, you must tell me your names. Ash: Gee, that's very nice. Misty: If we get mixed up in this gang war, it could ruin our reputations as Pokemon trainers. Just make up a name, quick! Episode 66: The Evolution Solution English Dub Ash: He's a little eccentric. Brock: I think it's probably hereditary. He must've gotten it from Westwoods 1 through 4. (They're talking about Professor Westwood V who, before them talking about him, apologized to pictures of previous Professor Westwoods for making up some trivia and realizing the fifth photo he apologized to was him) Episode 68: Make Room for Gloom English Dub Ash: Well, today we're all gonna climb up into the mountains for some really tough training. Misty: What!? You never mentioned mountains to us! Ash: Just play along, okay. And I'll explain when we get outside. Episode 111: Hello, Pummelo! English Dub Man: Hey, they finally found a challenger. Boy: I wonder if we'll get to see Dragonite. Meowth: (to James & Jessie) Ha, I just got a great idea. Jessie: Let's hear. Meowth: That Dragonite's too tough for us to capture. But not if we let that challenger soften it up. James: Tell us more. Jessie: How are we going to do it? (Meowth whispers his idea to Jessie & James, one at a time, which is unintellgible) Jessie & James: Works for me. (Team Rocket then snickers in unison) (It is later revealed an episode later that Meowth's scheme was to go into the sky in their balloon and wait while Ash, the challenger, softens Dragonite up so that Team Rocket can throw a net onto Dragonite) Episode 122: Flower Power English Dub Jessie: Hey you! The show's not free. Man #1: If it's not, it should be. Man #2: Yeah, those jokes are the worst. James: Meowth's just getting warmed up. The funny stuff is on the way. (James whispers a joke to Meowth that's unintelligible) Meowth: They'll love this one. Hey, did you hea about the low-fat Pokemon? Caterpie. James: Butterfree! Not Caterpie! Episode 124: Snubbull Snobbery English Dub Misty: Maybe Snubbull isn't getting lost after all. Maybe she's just playing running away. Ash: Yeah. Misty: Maybe she doesn't wanna get married to Winthrop and she's just trying to escape before the ceremony. Brock: I really don't think that Snubbull likes all that smothering and pampuring either. Ash: She doesn't exactly have a lot of freedom, does she? Episode 129: Ignorance is Blissey English Dub Jessie: That's not the way we planned it. Just pretend to attack Blissey. Episode 135: Grin to Win! English Dub Meowth: I can't believe Jessie and James just left me there. Like I was yesterday's kitty litter. Misty: Hey guys! (to Ash) Why don't we.. (Misty then whispers her idea to Ash that's unintelligible) Ash: Uhh... Misty: At least it's worth a try. Ash: Yeah, let's go for it. (It's shown later that the idea was to free Meowth so that Meowth can figure out why Sunny, Sonrisa's Sunflora, is feeling down. It's revealed that Sunny is feeling down because it misses one of its friends, Gwendella, another Sunflora, was traded away to Nurse Joy and Sunny misses Gwendella) Episode 155: Forest Grumps English Dub Jessie: I'm sick of losing! Meowth: You think we like it? Jessie: I've suddenly come to the realization that my life is unhappy because of the two of you! Meowth (to James) We knew our lives were unhappy because of her a long time ago! James: Mmm hmmm. Right from the beginning. Wobuffet: Wooo-buffet. Jessie: What did you say!? Episode 163: Fossil Fools English Dub Professor Oak: Kids, say hello to Foster. He was one of my top student at Celadon University. Ash, Misty, & Brock: Nice to meet you! Foster: This is a surprise. I thought you'd come alone. Professor Oak: Well, I knew the youngsters would get a kick out of seeing what you've dug up. Foster: May I have a word with you? (Foster pulls Oak farther from the kids) Foster: This discovery I've made is extremely important to science and it could be very news-worthy. If a word about it leaked out, there'd be cameras and reporters everywhere. Professor Oak: I understand, but these kids are serious Pokemon trainers and I'm sure they won't say a word until you make it public. (The thing that Foster is talking about is his discovery of real Omastar and Omanyte) Episode 192: The Wayward Wobbuffet English Dub Jessie: Great. Now how are we going to get Wobbuffet back? Hey, I've just thought of a brilliant scheme. James: Let's hear it. (Jessie whispers her scheme to James & Meowth, which is unintelligible) Meowth: That's a great idea, Jessie! Let's get to work! (The plan is shown later course that her scheme was to dig a tunnel into the abandoned building where Goneff is holding their Wobbuffet hostage to let Goneff and his Golem escape and run away from the cops by doing to the tunnel if he gives Team Rocket their Wobbuffet back. It doesn't work, because Ash came out of the tunnel and saved the day, I guess.) Episode 198: The Heartbreak of Brock Moment 1 English Dub Temacu: How many lumps of sugar would you like, Brock? Brock: Uhh... Misty: Tell her how many lumps do you want? Brock: I'd like 47, please. Temacu: That's a lot of sugar. Brock: Maybe I should cut back. How about 45? Temacu: Oh Brock, I just love your wacky sense of humor. Why don't you just start with one? Misty: How's it feel, Brock? After chasing after so many girls for so long, you finally have a girl who's chasing after you for a change. Moment 2 English Dub Meowth: That girl means business. This looks like trouble. Jessie: Maybe, or an opportunity. Meowth: Huh? Jessie: Her father owns a Pokemon laboratory. If James marries her, the Pokemon will belong to James someday. And what belongs to James belongs to us. So if we get James to marry her, we get the Pokemon as a wedding present. Meowth: Good thinking. Moment 3 English Dub Jessie: What a girl. I'm delighted you're joning our little family. Temacu: Me too. James: Well, I'm not. Jessie: Just play along with it. Once we get inside the laboratory, we can grab all the Pokemon and you can say goodbye to her forever. James: Okay. Episode 211: Fly Me to the Moon English Dub Jessie: You three twerps...uh...kids can come along if you'd like. It's good to have witnesses. Ash: You mean we can come too? Jessie: More the merrier. James: Are you sure about that? Jessie: If the twerps come, they'll bring Pikachu with them. So not only do we snatch Orville, we'll get a two-for-one. James: That's great! Episode 222: A Promise is a Promise English Dub Oliver: Let me go! I gotta save Silver! Jessie: Hey! You'll need help with that cage. Oliver: Huh? Jessie: Okay? (Jessie then whispers something to Oliver that's unintelligible.) Oliver: Yeah, but who are you guys? Jessie: Who else? James: We're superheroes, of course. (It's shown later that what she whispered to him was for him to save Ash and his friends and input the code 4453. This was for them to be distracted while Jessie, James, and Meowth capture the parent Lugia, which of course fails) Episode 245: Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up? English Dub Boy: Why is it that Electric attacks don't work on Pokemon like Quagsire even though they're Water types? James (disguised as Professor Oak): Uh, well...Uh...because of... Meowth: Hey now, I've got that here. (Meowth whispers the answer to James who's disguised as Professor Oak. What Meowth whispered to him is unintelligible) James (disguised as Professor Oak): Now that's because Quagsire have the characteristics of both Water and Ground types. And of course you know that Electric attacks don't work on Ground-types, isn't that right? So even though Quagsie is a Water-type, its Ground-type characteristics protect it from Electric attacks. Category:Pokemon (Franchise)